You Know I'm No Good
by Romanova O'Hara
Summary: Ini sebuah cerita tentang seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke tempatnya bekerja, minum, meninggalkan rasa yang aneh padanya lalu pergi begitu saja. /AU/ /HaliTaufan/ /BL/ RnR?


**Hello, new author here. Hope my not-so-good first fanfic on this fandom accepted here.** **Just call me Roma,** **Boboiboy isn't mine, anyway, enjoy.**

 **You know I'm no good**

 **Warning: AU, elemental Boboiboy (or how should I describe it when I use Halilintar etc?) BL, Western, typos and other shite.**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all know Boboiboy isn't mine.**

 **Rated: T MENJURUS M, sudah warning disini k jangan protes di review**

 **Pairing: Halilintar x Taufan**

 **Summary: Ini sebuah cerita tentang seorang pria misterius yang selalu datang ke bar tempatnya bekerja, minum, meninggalkan rasa yang aneh padanya lalu pergi begitu saja.**

 _"Meet you downstairs, in the bar and hurt, you rolled-up sleeves in your skull T-shirt._

Senja yang lain di dalam bar,

Pemuda itu berpangku tangan di meja bar dan menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bar, biasa saja, suasana bar yang biasa. Beberapa pengunjung sudah ada yang mabuk berat dan mulai menggerutu satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang sudah memecahkan gelas bir mereka dan menghamburkan pecahannya ke wajah pengunjung lainnya, tapi Taufan tidak terlalu ambil pusing, kerap kali menghadapi hal seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya panik, kecuali jika mereka sudah berdarah-darah dan membuat kerusuhan yang parah, maka atas perintah bosnya ia harus menendang mereka keluar dari sana.

Disisi yang lain, beberapa wanita muda duduk bersama di sofa yang empuk dan mengelilingi meja bundar mereka sambil tertawa-tawa dan meminum koktail mereka, sesekali menyuapkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulut mereka, Taufan hanya menghela napas bosan, menumpukan dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya, menatap botol whiskey yang sudah setengah kosong dihadapannya.

Ia menggererakkan jarinya pelan, menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping untuk menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dan mendengus malas lagi, masih sore, masih ada satu malam yang sangat panjang lagi yang harus ia lalui.

Saat ia sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi masuk ke dalam bar, sinar matahari sore yang samar menghalangi tubuhnya dan membuatnya terlihat seperti maut di depan pintu itu, Taufan -entah kenapa- otomatis mengangkat kepalanya, memicingkan kedua netra cokelatnya untuk menatap sang pengunjung itu dengan saksama, untuk beberapa alasan menahan napasnya saat sosok itu mulai mendekati meja bar dan hidungnya mencium aroma parfum yang familiar saat ia mendekat. Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dari duduknya, dan memperbaiki dasi kupu-kupu di lehernya, serta jasnya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa.

 _"Yes sir?"_ ujarnya, sebelum akhirnya menyadari, lelaki dihadapannya tidak terlihat seperti pria di London pada umumnya. Ya, ia tinggi, namun Taufan dapat dengan cepat menyimpulkan bahwa ia adalah orang Asia -seperti dirinya- dengan rambut berantakannya yang agak kecokelatan dan kedua irisnya yang hitam pekat,

Pria itu duduk di salah satu kursi, dan melipat tangannya diatas meja, menatap Taufan dengan intens sebelum suaranya yang berat, serak dan terdengar agak diseret berkata.

 _"Pina Colada."_

Taufan mengangguk cepat dan ia langsung berbalik untuk mengambil botol Pina Colada yang berjejer di dalam kabinet di belakangnya dan membuka botolnya. Ia pun meraih gelas dan menuangkan Pina Colada ke dalamnya,

Sesekali melalui sudut matanya ia memperhatikan pria misterius itu, ia tampak seperti orang yang Taufan kenal namun ia hanya tertawa dalam hati dan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan pikirannya yang aneh-aneh.

Segera ia menaruh gelas itu dihadannya, yang segera diteguk dengan cepat oleh pria itu sampai habis dan Taufan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memperhatikannya saat melakukan itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, ia melirik Taufan dan menaruh kembali gelas itu keatas meja, menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya-tanya tanpa kata, apa yang sangat aneh dengan dirinya sampai Taufan melihatnya seperti itu. Taufan hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggelengkan kepalanya, semburat merah perlahan menjalari kedua pipinya, tentu saja, dia aneh memandangi orang asing dengan tatapan mengagumi begitu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang itu dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang terdengar tidak terlalu fasih setelah beberapa menit memilih diam dan menatap sang bartender yang termenung, ia melipat lengan bajunya ke atas dan memperlihat kan sebuah tato di tangannya, tato petir.

"Eh?" Taufan yang tidak terbiasa ditanya begitu oleh pelanggan -terutama laki-laki- menjawab dengan kikuk. "Taufan _sir, weird name. I know."_

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis, seolah ia sudah menduga dan tidak terkejut mendengar namanya, baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya dan menjawab sebuah dering menginterupsinya, dengan dengusan kesal ia meraih ponsel di saku jasnya, menatap datar pada layar gawai itu sebentar dan mematikan panggilan itu, menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

Ia pun mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menaruh beberapa poundsterling dihadapan Taufan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya tanpa suara, tanpa menoleh ke sana kemari lagi ia keluar dari bar itu dengan gerakan tergesa.

Taufan mengedipkan matanya, sedari tadi otaknya memang membeku untuk alasan yang tidak jelas dan tidak memproses segala sesuatu yang terjadi dihadapannya dengan baik, ia hanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah salah tingkah dihadapan orang itu dan mengambil uang dihadapannya, berusaha melupakan kejadian memalukan tidak berdasar itu dan tidak memikirkannya.

Namun,

Entah kenapa bersamaan dengan kepergiaan orang itu meninggalkan sesuatu yang ganjil dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin itu karena efek bosan dan lelah makanya ia bersikap seperti itu.

Bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya matahari di horizon, pengunjung bar mulai ramai dan Taufan sudah lupa dengan hal tadi, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa di lain sisi, pria itu tengah memikirkannya juga, membawanya dalam pikirinnya dan merasakan hal yang sama,

Antara nasib dan kemauannya saja, jika ia yakin ia akan mendatangi bartender muda itu lagi, untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

 **To be continued (but depends tbh)**

 **Short and vague I know, but let me know if you want me to continue and I'll make it longer and more detail for the next chapters.**

 **Cheers,**

 ** _Romanova O'Hara_**


End file.
